1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard apparatus having hammer bodies each configured to impart inertia to a key depressing motion.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been conventionally known a keyboard apparatus having hammer bodies each configured to impart inertia to a depressing motion of an associated key for providing a key depression touch or feeling which approximates to that of an acoustic piano. In a keyboard apparatus disclosed in the following Patent Literature 1, for instance, the hammer body is driven by the associated key so as to pivot, when the key is depressed.
In such a keyboard apparatus, in general, the hammer body undergoes a force by its own weight in a direction toward a start position of the pivotal movement of the hammer body that corresponds to a key release direction. Accordingly, when the key is released after termination or end of the key depression, the hammer body and the key pivot in the direction toward the start position of the pivotal movement mainly by the own weight of the hammer body, so that the hammer body and the key return to respective original positions.    Patent Literature 1: JP-A-1-169494